Meeting Danny, Tucker and Sam
This is how meeting Danny, Tucker and Sam goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Danny Phantom. Ryan F-Freeman: This world is like the Fairly Odd Parents. Sonata Dusk: Yeah. But the legendary Danny Phantom lives here. Matau T. Monkey: Danny? Thomas: Yeah. He's half-human, half-ghost. Optimus Prime: But, I think he might be a human but there's more to him then meets the eye. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Don't you mean "Eyes"? Ratchet: It's the way we see his unique ways. Mattis T. Monkey: Oh. Evil Ryan: If this Danny is real in this world, where would he live? Sonata Dusk: At Fenton Works, just down the street. Bertram T. Monkey: Good spotting, Sonata. Aria did say you're the best. head to Fenton Works Adagio Dazzle: I'll go and knock on the door. on the door reads a comic book farther, Jack Fenton, opens the door Crash Bandicoot: Hello. Jack Fenton: Hello, welcome to Fenton Works, where we design the most amazing ghost-fighting technology. Evil Ryan: Uh, okay. Bertram T. Monkey: And your name is? Jack Fenton: Fenton. Jack Fenton. Crash Bandicoot: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Autobot and Keyblade wielder. Sci-Ryan: My name is Ryan F-Freeman. But everyone calls me by my nickname Sci-Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: He is also a Keyblade wielder. Ryan F-Freeman: My name is Ryan F-Freeman. Brother of Sari Sumdac, friend of Sora and the Prime-prince of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle: My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan. Leader of the Cyberlings. Bertram T. Monkey: I'm Bertram. Bandmate of the Cyberlings and apprentice of Master Xehanort. Evil Anna: I'm Evil Anna. Another bandmate of the Cyberlings. Cody Fairbrother: My name is Cody Fairbrother. Ryan F-Freeman's brother. Codylight Sparkle: My name is Codylight Sparkle. Ryan Tokisaki: I'm Ryan Tokisaki. But you can call me Kuryan. Rianna F-Fiona: I'm Rianna F-Fiona. Madam Magianort: Name's Madam Magianort. Ryan F-Freeman:to Princess Ivy This is my friend. Princess Ivy. I met her on Cybertron. Emmet: I'm Emmet and this is Mike. A.k.a.. switches between personalities as Emmet introduces them Emmet: Vito, Chester, Svetlana and Manitoba. Odette: I'm Princess Odette. Jessie Primefan: They are the Dazzlings and I'm Jessie Primefan. Crash Bandicoot: And that's Thomas the Tank Engine. Also known as OpThomas Prime. Don't tell any bad guy about him. introductions continue Cody Fairbrother: And that's Zoey, Matau T. Monkey, Rainbow Dash, the NEXO Knights and some others. And to Sunset This is my friend, Sunset Shimmer. Jack Fenton: Well, come on in. the gang go inside, a hooded boy follows Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: I know that's you, Ranyx. Ranyx: Oh. I was hanging around in this world for you to show up. nods Rianna F-Fiona: Look! There's Danny. Ranyx: Danny? Who's he? hooded girl points at Danny Ranyx: Thanks, Xgem. Danny Fenton: Uh, who are you guys? Ranyx: I am the Nobody of Ryan F-Freeman. his hood Call me, Ranyx. Danny Fenton: Name's Danny Fenton. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan F-Freeman, brother to Sari Sumdac and the Prime-prince of Friendship. Rianna F-Fiona: I'm Rianna F-Fiona. Ryan's female counterpart and the Prime-princess of Friendship. Ranyx: Rianna? How did you become a Prime and a princess? Rianna F-Fiona: I did a lot of things in my home the NEXO Knights world. Thomas: I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Madam Magianort: I'm Madam Magianort. Rianna's childhood friend, Keyblade master and female counterpart of Master Xehanort. Odette: I am Princess Odette. Sci-Ryan's friend and Ryan's mentor. Ranyx: She means teacher. time of introduseing later Dany Fenton: Cool. Bertram T. Monkey: So, Danny. You think you got some friends? Like Sci-Ryan to Odette and Ryan to the Dazzlings? nods Sci-Ryan: I think he got friends, Odette. Odette: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: I hope no villain will stop us and have thier revenge. T. Monkey takes on a dance pose Matau T. Monkey: Take me out to the ball game~ Take me out with the crowd~ Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jacks~ I don't care if I never come back~ Sci-Ryan: laughs The Running Man? I'll do it. 3, 2, 1 and... We're back. his fingers Matau T. Monkey: Huh? Did Ranyx won? Ranyx: No. There was no fight, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. At least I got my Keyblade. his Wayward Wind Keyblade Ta da! Ranyx: Cool. Crash Bandicoot: Uhh. How did you get a Keyblade, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: I made it. After a chap from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Ryan F-Freeman: Who? Matau T. Monkey: Sora. Bertram T. Monkey: I think you mean the one before him. Ventus. Like in that story I told Twilight. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Danny Can you take us to your friends? Danny Fenton: Sure. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Matau. This Keyblade of yours is cool. Let's go see Danny's friends. head off Ryan F-Freeman: So, Danny. You have a secret right? Danny Fenton: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: I guess we could keep it a secret, mate. Ryan met Princess Ivy on Cybertron and Cody met Riku at a world called Twilight Town. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Denny Fenton: Well. Here we are. Casper High. Madam Magianort: Awesome. Human Rainbow Dash: Super hot. Sci-Rianna: Tell me about it. Sci-Ryan: Says the female counterpart of me. notice 2 hooded girls Rianna F-Fiona: Xgem. And who are you? My Nobody? Hooded girl: Yeah. Ranyx: Xgem! I missed you so much. Why are you and this girl got those hoods up? Xgem: Because we didn't want anyone getting suspicious. Hooded girl: Rianna. I guess Magianort formed Organization 13. her hood I'm your Nobody, Roxanne. Rianna F-Fiona: Roxanne? What group are you in? Roxanne: Uh, maybe the NEXO Organization 13. Ranyx: You must be with the group I'm in. Organization 13. gasps Roxanne: What? Danny Fenton: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes